Electric batteries are constantly evolving to deliver more power per unit of battery weight. Nevertheless, for certain applications, batteries still present a significant weight issue which must be accounted for in the design of the vehicle using such a battery. This is particularly true for bicycles.
Furthermore, the integration of batteries within existing vehicle structures can be challenging. In the case of electric bicycles, batteries are often mounted to bicycle frames such that the batteries are exposed and easily accessible, which makes them a target for theft or vandalism.